These Dancing Flames In My Eyes
by Blizzz
Summary: One tom by the name of Dancing Flames only wanted a peaceful and fun life. That's all it's been for the past season since he was taken in by a caring group of rogues. But everything goes wrong as the group is thrown into a war against the clans that are not even familiar to them, while Dancing Flames struggles to survive in a world so much colder than he thought it had always been.
1. Two Small Kits

**_MAY_ CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING: SWEARING, VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was dark. A small kit lay mewling loudly, fear and desperation echoing through the empty and dark streets. His eyes were shut tight and he didn't know what was going on. Just a few minutes before he was wrapped up in his mother's warmth. Now the only thing he recognized was the faint smell of his siblings.

They all seemed to be plucked off one by one, leaving him behind as they cried out in protest. There was the slightest smell of something strange that seemed to overwhelm the little tom as big, crashing pawsteps of some large being rang in his ears every time his littermates were taken away from him. The last bit of familiarity to the young tom was but another tiny bundle whimpering beside him, clearly just as terrified as he was. The two could only huddle up and cry out into the cold, dark night. It was the only thing they were capable of doing. Perhaps someone might possibly hear their cries... or maybe they'd just be left to die a cruel and lonely death.

* * *

A pair of dark green eyes shifted from one side of the street to the other. Long, white fur was buffeted by the cold wind as every breath came out in white fog. An average-sized tom stepped out of the shadows of a large structure and into the moonlight. He was tense, and tasted the awful stench of human on the air.

He snarled, shaking his head. "This is stupid. Who in this world is dumb enough to choose to live in the human territory? It smells horrible!" The tom spat, and a beautiful silver dappled she-cat came up behind him, shaking her head in annoyance. "Cut it out, Snow Track. You know this place was very important to Owl Wing." She scolded, and Snow Track hissed. "Do I look like I care, Silver Eyes? The cat was a coward anyhow." The white tom muttered carelessly.

Silver Eyes snarled, bristling her fur as she jumped in the tom's path, blocking his way. "My brother was no coward! He was forced into the city, you know he had no other choice!" She spat ominously. Snow Track raised his head in offense. "He could have fought the bastard and died in honor, rather than hide with the humans to be hunted down and murdered!" He yowled at the she-cat, fury in his eyes.

Silver Eyes hissed and leaped at the tom, claws outstretched. She whipped past him, tearing at his thick fur as she went along. Snow Track lashed his back legs out, hitting the other cat back as she landed with a thump.

He jumped on top of her, pinning her back to the ground, his flaming eyes meeting hers. He let out a fearsome screech, and Silver Eyes extended her claws to claw him in the throat, and he gasped in pain. Half of Snow Track's snow white fur was now stained red, and he decided he wouldn't be the only one leaving with battle scars.

Snow Track opened his mouth wide to show his sharp, deadly teeth, and was about to lunge down at Silver Eyes. But then he stopped dead at what she said next. "I didn't expect someone like you to understand in the first place! At least I'm not a deadly monster who murdered his own brother!"

Snow Track, as tough and strong as he may act, was stung by what she had just said. His eyes were wide with regret, and he swayed on his paws. "M-monster…" he repeated, voice drowned by sorrow. He stared down at Silver Eyes, tears suddenly streaming down his face.

Silver Eyes was shocked by the sudden change in this cat. Tears that seemed to be so cold that they froze when they touched her fur. She realized she had hurt this cat more than she'd meant to. She almost felt sorry, but then hurt raged through her when she remembered what this very tom had said about her brother. She knew he didn't mean it, but…

"Maybe… maybe I am just a monster. Maybe I shouldn't even be alive." Snow Track managed to croak, and twisted around and bounded down the streets until Silver Eyes couldn't even see him anymore. "I didn't mean it like that…" She murmured.

Snow Track made his way into an alleyway to clean himself. He settled down, and licked the blood off his fur, cringing at the awful taste. He was just almost finished licking the blood off his perfect white coat, but the sounds of distressed mewling had caught his attention. He saw a small box. What did the lazy kittypets call it… cardboard? He walked up to it, and he tilted his head when he saw two small, newborn kits.

He perked his ears, staring down at the little scraps with interest. Who had left them here? Why would a mother just abandon newborn kits? Or was this a human's doing? He shook his head slowly and sighed. He stared at the two kits- one was a female dark gray tabby, and the other was a male silver tabby. He looked around. No one was there. Maybe their mother would come back soon…? But when he looked down at the kits, he realized they must have been left out for awhile. They were shivering cold, and very skinny.

He looked down at them with soft, worried eyes. This situation felt familiar… he couldn't remember what it was, though. Quickly and awkwardly, Snow Track grabbed both the kits by their scruffs and headed back. He hated watching cats suffer, but was this too far? Taking in some poor lost kits that don't even belong to him? _What else can I do, other than leave them behind and starve?_


	2. Dancing Flames and Shade Frost

It had been a few days since Snow Track had took the kits in. They needed a mother, of course, and luckily enough there was a she-cat currently mothering young kits. Most of the group was against them joining, saying they smelled of human and the city, but to Snow Track's surprise, Silver Eyes defended him and the kits. Since Silver Eyes was the daughter of their ruler, who was currently sick, the cats could not refuse. Rushing Stream jumped to care for the kits, as she only had one herself and couldn't stand to let the kits starve. Rushing Stream's mate was a loner who refused to father them, so Snow Track decided he would step in to father only the two kits, but wouldn't father the one single kit of Rushing Stream's.

The kits still had no names yet, and the whole group was deciding on some. The little she-kit had already opened her eyes, which were a dark amber. But strangely enough, the tom still refused to open his. Snow Track was rather worried for the kit, but still hoped he would grow to be a fine cat.

The little tom was struggling to get up onto his paws, but just kept falling over. Of course, his sister thought he was crazy. She would rather sleep, or nurse. But this cat was too proud and determined to give up! He let out little mewls and stumbled to his paws, and soon enough he flopped onto his side clumsily. Chuckles were heard from the cat who always seemed to check on him all the time. This cat soothed him, and helped him move around sometimes. The cat meowed something that was unclear to the little kit, but then the kit gasped as he was picked up by the scruff. He struggled a bit, but then soon calmed as he felt his paws touch the ground.

He felt an amazing burst of interest, and couldn't help but burst his eyes open, staring straight ahead in amazement. He looked down at his silver-gray paws, and his eyes went wide. Then he mewed the only thing he could sort of say; "Wow..." he looked up at a huge white fluffy thing that loomed over him, and the kit mewed with fear and stumbled over. But then he recognized the smell.

He was picked up by the big, furry white monster. He sort of smiled, and the thing gasped.

"I know! I came up with a name for you... I'll call you... Dancing Flames. After those proud, dancing flames I saw in your eyes once you stood..." Snow Track smiled widely. It was a strange name for his eyes, considering they were blue... but that wasn't how he saw it. "Now, your sister needs a name..." Then another tom, one that was golden-brown, sat beside Snow Track and purred in amusement. "How about Lazy?" He joked, and Snow track chuckled and shoved him. "I'll name her... Shade Frost."

Dancing Flames had no idea what was going on, or why this scary thing smelled like that one friendly cat. And what was with the other furry monster!? Well, that one wasn't as furry as the white one. He looked over to what smelled like his littermate, and backed up in fear when he saw that she was one too. Except she was smaller. A lot smaller. Dancing Flames tilted his head in confusion. He looked down at his paws, and jumped back, frightened. What was this? Was he one as well?

Sooner or later, the poor kit got used to the idea. Now and then he'd try to stand up, but he didn't find it useful in any way, other than feeling cool. The other cats would stand up and move their paws around, and somehow made some distance. But whenever Dancing Flames tried he just fell over awkwardly, and his sister always chuckled a bit, her voice very high-pitched compared to the others he realized.

_That's enough exploring for today. I'm tired anyhow... _Dancing Flames though to himself and let out a little kit-yawn as he crawled over to Rushing Stream's soft, warm belly to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I was rushing a bit to get it finished as well, so excuse any mistakes.**


End file.
